


Duty

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [28]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 28: Doing Something RidiculousGlimmer needs some cheering up after watching a scary movie on date night. What will Adora do to help?





	Duty

Tonight was a good night for a date night in.

Rain was hammering at the window next to them, thunder clapping in the distance.

In front of them, some scary movie was playing, some sort of slasher film where the main characters were newlyweds, much like Glimmer and Adora. But, unlike them, the two had no magic, and were currently on horseback in the middle of a storm.

The couple found shelter in an old horse barn, perfect for the horses, and for themselves as the rain was getting worse.

As the night went on, strange things started happening in the stable. Trees hit the side of the barn, creating weird scraping noises.

Glimmer was shaking in Adora's arms, jumping as the lightning flashed and a figure could be seen.

Maybe watching this movie was a bad idea.

Soon enough, the movie ended. It was a violent ending, an ending where the bad guy decided to come forward and kill the man, and the women, the lover of the dead man, realized that she knew the killer. The killer was her brother, who was going insane, trying to protect his little sister. So, the woman hanged herself, killing both herself and her unknown fetus that was inside of her. And her brother was charged with murder, putting him on death sentence for murdering numerous people, all whom had hurt his sister in the past. The final scene was him, laying on a table and screaming in pain with an injection.

All of this had frightened Glimmer so much that she was clinging onto Adora, her nails like a cat's claws holding onto a tree branch, trying not to fall off. And Adora, being the good wife that she is, tried to calm Glimmer down, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

That wasn't working. Glimmer was still obviously scared. So, Adora had to come up with a new tactic. And she had just the thing in mind.

She pulled away from Glimmer, showing a small smile, before taking her finger and touching it to her lover's nose. "Boop!"

That got a small giggle from Glimmer, and Adora knew that her tactic was working.

And so, Adora pulled away completely, showing Glimmer both of her hands, fingers wiggling.

Glimmer seemed confused, though the confusion only lasted a moment before she spoke. "Don't you d-" Her low grumbling growl was cut off by laughter as Adora thrust her hands forwards, her fingers wiggling against Glimmer's skin, tickling her.

The tickling went on for a few minutes before Adora stopped, letting Glimmer catch her breath and breathe for a minute.

Luckily, Glimmer was smiling now, forgetting about how petrified the movie they had watched had made her, but she was thankful to Adora.

"Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling her wife.

"It's my duty to protect all of Etheria, but it's also my duty to protect my wife."

Glimmer smiled, pressing a small kiss to Adora's lips in thanks. As she nuzzled back into Adora, she giggled. "You said duty."

Glimmer knew that Adora was smiling, even though she couldn't see it. She could feel it. "You're ridiculous," came Adora's response. She was just glad that she was able to do her duty, smiling at the thought of the night as she cuddled Glimmer to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more days, guys! I can't wait! I really want to work on my chaptered fic more, but with school having started and that it's my senior year at uni, I've been occupied. But hey, please enjoy!


End file.
